A Prisoners Escape and Nightmare
by I'm My Own Worst Enemy
Summary: I wrote this story when I was feeling a little down.Its about a man who gets sentanced to jail for a crime he doesnt commit, also about his nightmares leading up to it. hope you enjoy it and please review


I wake from my seemingly never ending slumber, my long wavy hair pricks the corner of my eye, as I open them slowly to a room of which the walls are unfamiliar, scaled with ivy and freezing cold. I shiver. Something is breathing, I can hear it, it's coming for me. Breathing so close now I feel it down my hairy prickled neck. I'm running but he gains and gains with nowhere to hide I turn left, to find myself in the bathroom, quickly i lock the door and scream for help. He slams into the door which sends an unfriendly wave of scarce into my brain, and like thunder before lightning he breaks down the door, crashing to the floor. He's wearing a black adidas hoodie covering his face and muscular arms as if he was some sort of superhuman. He walks towards me I scream.

I close my eyes and open them again. I'm back in my dead end life as an orphan, seventeen year old teenager. My bedroom, cramped and light-free. I fall to the ground searching for a light switch and drag myself to my feet. Unknowingly I walk towards the door and feel around for where the door handle is, I grab it and like a pirate who's just found treasure I open the door quickly, look around. A mess. A testament to me, then I remember. My smile collapses, my thoughts now focused on one thing. Court. Dawdling downstairs, to the breakfast table, another bowl of cheerios to start off another days tedious routine. Slowly I shove them in my mouth and down my throat. Switch on the T.V and then off again. Now an awkward silence surrounds me... My brain goes dead... I forget everything for a second, and wonder why? Why? Why did God choose me to cheat, to be robbed, to be framed, Why? Its twelve fifteen time to go.

I close my eyes and open them again. I'm at court standing in front of a judge, the jury and people who probably came to watch a young boys nightmare and waste years of his life in jail. I know the case against me is solid, unbreakable. But I'm innocent. The judge stands and prepares to read out my sentence. He points to the front member of the jury who was rather fat, balding and quite dishevelled. With a smug look on his face and he looks quite proud to condemn a young teenage boy to a concrete city of mankind's unwanted . He reads "We find the defendant... Guilty", I mutter under my cold and steady breath .

"No surprise", No change in expression on my face, I knew this was coming.

I close my eyes and open them again, a prison cell, Cell 66A. I don't belong here, not in this rat infested hell whole, vermin in cells a sick idea really, my innocence was stained but yes, it was pure. Stayed there for weeks, which turned into months then into years. I'm back in the bathroom screaming, his face becoming more and more familiar as more of his identity reveals itself to me, brown hair covers his eyes as his hood falls backwards, his face hideous and covered in spots and freckles. He excitedly rips out his knife and walks towards me. I wake up. Four years seven months twenty-six days four minutes and thirty three seconds that's when it happened. A massive prison riot, I could either stay here an innocent prisoner to a government that wrongly convicted me. Or escape, become an actual criminal and wonder around in the unknown wilderness. I run. Crawl my way through the crowd like a wounded animal. For miles I walk. I find an abandoned house well it looks abandoned anyway.

I close my eyes and open them again. I'm at the door of the house. The windows stare at me intimidating. I knock and shout "anyone in" no reply "take it as a no then". Walking into the kitchen I notice the walls ivy scaled the walls making it look familiar but I couldn't quite remember where I had seen them before. Roaming around the house, I wondered into the bathroom my mouth makes the shape of an O and I scream. "My dream" I hear the front door creek open, my heart accelerates, I panic, breathing heavily. I can hear his breathing, he's walking past the door, I see the knife in his back pocket a tear crawls down my face silently. He opens the bathroom door...


End file.
